undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The End/Episode 16
"Time is on my Side" is the sixteenth episode of The End. Plot Synopsis Darren and Meghan get closer, while Sam tries everything he can to make his life worthwhile. Previously Danny escaped the town after murdering Dean and Jeff, who was replaced by a new, bossier leader, Alice. Peter and Mac went after him, and came across a little girl, who collapsed in front of them. Danny was found by a man who brought him to his camp, the man said his name was Patrick Malcomson. Daryl and Merle have a plan to take whatever the town has, and leave. Merle goes to a small shack in the woods, and there is a man chained up inside. His name is Vladimir Crowson. Merle tried to make Vladimir talk, but Vladimir wouldn't, in which Merle began to beat him. Plot "Come on, Vlad! Talk to me", Merle said, backing off from Vladimir. His hand was bloody, it felt like it was broken. Vladimir could barely see, one of his eyes was swollen, he lost teeth, and had a broken nose. "Blow me", Vladimir said. Merle smirked. "It's not gonna get any easier for you I'm afraid", Merle said, "I'll be back". He opened the door and walked back to the town. "It's not my blood", Danny said, taking another sip of the water. "I can see that", Patrick said, "Whose is it?" Danny stared at the ground, trying to think of an excuse, but he couldn't. "I came from a town. I killed two people", Danny said. Patrick was getting ready to grab his machete. "What did they do?" Patrick asked. "One of them...", Danny began, "One of them was part of this other group. This group... was evil. They raped and killed. They made me... They made me eat a human body. Killing him was... it was just business". Patrick seemed confused, "Why would they do this?" "I don't know", Danny said, "But I have to either run, or kill them all". Patrick put another log into the fire. "Wait... you said there was two? Who was the other?" Patrick asked. "He... he was the leader of the town", Danny said, "Killing him was... bad timing". Patrick nodded, "They your first?" Danny thought for a minute. After all this time, it felt like he had killed thousands of people, but he didn't. "Yeah", he said. He took another drink of the water. "I never killed anyone", Patrick said, "Never had a reason. But I would kill if I needed to, I would kill if it put me or anyone of my group in danger". "You have a group?" Danny asked. "No, but if I did, then I would trust them enough to be part of their group, so if I trust them, then I'd kill for them", Patrick said. "What're you, a psycho?" Danny asked. "I could ask you the same thing", Patrick said, "Where you headed?" Danny had two choices, head home, or go after Nicholas. "So, are you upset?" Darren asked Meghan. "Why would I be depressed?" she asked, as she sat down across from him in the living room. "Well, with these new rules, you won't be able to lose your virginity, so, therefore, you're gonna be a virgin for a long time", Darren said. "Umm... What makes you think I'm a virgin?" she asked. "Nothin'..." Darren said, "You just... You... You have that... look". "What look?" she asked. "The... virgin look", he said. "Wow, very creative", she said. She stood up and headed for the front door. "So you are?" Darren asked. "Why would it matter?" she replied. "It doesn't, but you know, at least I had sex", Darren said, smiling. "Well, at least I never got an STD!" she said, slamming the door. Darren sat there, confused as to how she would know he got one. Sam was in the infirmary, sitting on one of the patient's beds. "Thanks for doing this", the doctor said. "No problem", Sam said, as the doctor took the needle out of his arm. He stood up, but fell back on the bed. "Easy now, you just gave blood, you should take it easy", the doctor said. "I don't really have time for that", Sam said, smiling. The doctor looked own at his feet. "You know, Sam, we could get a few people to go out on a run. maybe to another town, and see if they have any of the instruments to perform the operation", the doctor said. "I thought you said you couldn't do it?" Sam asked. "Look, we can give it a go, I'm not saying it's gonna work, and I'm not saying you live through the operation. But if you want... If you want to give it a chance, then we can try", he said. Sam had many thoughts running through his mind. "No", Sam said. "I hope you know what you're doing. This could save your life", the doctor said. "It's best if we just, leave it happen", Sam said, as he stood up. "Ok", he said. Suddenly, a man burst through the door, holding a woman in his arms. "Help!" he shouted. The doctor ran over to him. "What's the matter?" he asked. "She's having an asthma attack, it's worse this time", he said. The doctor guided him to the bed. He ran to his desk, and looked in the drawers. The man was holding the woman's hand. The doctor walked over to the man. "We're all out", the doctor said. "What? Is there anything we can do?" the man asked. The doctor put his hand to his head, thinking of something. Sam ran over to the woman. He held her hand. "Hey! Hey, look at me. Look at me", Sam said, making sure the woman looked at him. She managed to raise her head and look at him. "Ok, I want you to take deep breaths", he said. "She can't breathe", the man behind him said. "Yes she can, she just thinks she can't", Sam said, "Look, you know there's no inhalers left, and that's what's making you panic. That's what is making it hard for you to breathe. But listen to me, you don't need the inhaler". "I do", she said. "No, you don't, okay? All you need to do is calm down. You can beat this thing. There is nothing keeping you from breathing, okay? So just take deep breaths", Sam said. The woman looked at the man, who nodded at her. She began to take deep breaths, calming down. Eventually, she was steadily breathing. The man was smiling, and thanking Sam. Sam looked up at the doctor, "Okay, we'll do the operation". Peter and Mac lay the girl down on her back. "Get the water", Peter said, as Mac got the bottle of water from his backpack. "Is she okay?" Mac asked. "She's dehydrated", Peter said. He poured the water into the girl's mouth. She coughed, and woke up. She jumped backwards, away from them. "Who are you?" she asked. "I'm Peter, that's Mac", Peter said, "Who are you?" "Sydney- I- I mean Sniper", the girl said. "Sniper? Okay. Where did you come from?" he asked. "Home, my parents are gone", she said. "Gone where?" Peter asked. Sniper lowered her head, tear came from her eyes. "Oh no, don't cry", Peter said, but she kept crying, "Oh shit, how do I stop this?" he asked Mac. Mac shrugged his shoulders. Meghan was walking with Darren, down the street. "Sorry about before", Darren said. "Don't worry, I'm getting used to it", she smiled. "I feel... claustrophobic", he said. "What?" she asked. "I don't like these new rules", Darren said. "Well, we have to follow them", she said, "Now hurry up, we're past curfew". They ran back to the house, it was a few minutes past 10 pm. They were stopped by a guard. "Hey! You!" he shouted. They turned around. "Actually, my name's Darren, but it's okay", Darren said, smiling. "Why are you out past curfew?" the guard asked. "Okay. I'll answer your's if you answer mine. If a bear and a shark had a fight, who would win?" he asked. "Do you think this is a joke?" the guard asked. "I think everything is a joke, I just don't always laugh", Darren said. "Get in your house, right now, or you'll have broken one of the rules", the guard said. "Alright, came down", Darren said. "We're going in now", Meghan said. They opened the door, but Darren turned around before he went in. "One more question", Darren said, "If we break a rule, we die. But, how do we die". "You get shot in the head", the guard said. "Oh, lovely, who does that?" Darren asked. "Either me or one of the other guards", he said. "Why do you agree to doing it?" Darren asked. "Because the leader said so!" the guard said. "So basically, what you're saying is that you're the leader's bitch?" he asked. "What was that word you just said?" the guard asked. "Uh, bitch isn't a bad word, bitch is a female dog", Darren said. "So you're calling me a female dog?" he asked. "NO! You're not a dog", he said. "So you're calling me a female?" the guard asked. "Well, you are holding that gun pretty gay", Darren said. The guard raised his gun. "Get in your house... now", he said. Darren took a deep breath. "Darren come in now", Meghan said. "You know what, Meghan? Usually, it takes a long time to piss me off", Darren said, "But I'm not gonna give this guy time". "Get back in your house, boy", the guard said, "Is there something wrong with him?" "I think so", Meghan said. "Pull the trigger", Darren said. "What?" the guar asked. "Pull it", he said, tears began to fall down his cheeks, "End it, now". "The hell is wrong with you?" the guard asked. "Just do it", he said. The guard loaded his gun. "Get in your house", he said. "Sing a new song, will ya?" Darren said. "Why don't you just do what you're told?" he asked. "Because nobody tells me what to do, so why don't you, just kneel down, and suck my dick?" Darren said. The guard was about to pull the trigger, but Darren grabbed the gun from him, and punched the guard in the face, knocking him backwards. Darren ran up the street, with the gun. "Darren!" Meghan shouted. The guard ran after him. He entered one of the buildings and ran up the stairs. The guard was close to catching him. Darren burst through the door and was on the roof. The guard tackled him. "Help!" Darren shouted. He punched the guard. He stood up and pointed the gun at the guard. "What do you think you're doing?" the guard asked. "Do you know how hard it is?" Darren said, crying. The guard was confused. "I'm a loner. I never had friends", Darren began, as people from their houses began to come out and watch the pair on the roof, "My life is shit. But then, I found out I had a brother. I thought, maybe I was given a break. Maybe he could be my friend. But after all of this, the apocalypse. He finds out, that he's gonna die". "This has nothing to do with me", the guard said. "I know", Darren said, "There ''is ''something wrong with me. I do things, make fun of people. And I don't know why". Sam ran out to see his brother on the roof. "What are you doing, Darren?" Sam asked. Darren looked down at Sam, and looked back at the guard. "One of our group died the other day, she committed suicide. She thought she was too much trouble for her sister", Darren continued, "I tried to save her, because I knew how she felt. I knew everything, but it was too late". Sam arrived on the roof. "Darren, put down the gun", Sam said. "No, I can't", he said. "Yes you can. I found a way that we can get rid of the tumor. And when we do, you and me, we can leave, okay?" Sam said, "We don't have to be here anymore. You are not too much trouble for me". Darren started to lower the gun. The guard saw the opportunity, and dived at Darren. Darren screamed and fell back. Bang! The loud gunshot echoed for miles. Sam dropped to his knees. Meghan's mouth dropped. The guard was on top of Darren. His face looked angry, as Darren's looked confused. They looked down, seeing that Darren was still holding the gun. Blood started pouring from the guard, and Darren pushed him off himself. The guard fell off the roof, until his lifeless body lay still. Sam walked towards Darren, as they both looked at the townspeople staring up at them. There was silence, nothing could be heard. Not the groans of walkers. Not the breathing of humans. Then suddenly... "Get them!" Did you like this episode? Like Dislike Category:The End Category:The End Episodes Category:Issues